Anywhere
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: Raimundo and Kimiko are forced to choose between their duty as dragons and their love...RaiKim fluff...sorta. Please Read and Review


Another RaiKim oneshot inspired by the song "Anywhere" by Evanescence that I wrote instead of working on Ever the Same. I know I'm bad but chapter five will be out soon, hopefully tomorrow. The story revolves around the idea of what Rai and Kim would do if they had to choose between their duty as dragons and their love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been nearly a year ago to this day that Raimundo and Kimiko had stood before Master Fung and heard the response they hadn't expected and secretly dreaded. Neither could think of a reason they couldn't be together but felt it more then a courtesy to tell the man who had trained them for close to five years that they had a relationship greater then friendship. There had been fear that Master Fung would support it, but forbid it? That they hadn't been expecting. What else could they do? Raimundo wanted to defy his master but Kimiko immediately told him no. Even in secret, this relationship couldn't happen if Master Fung said it would be a risk to their mission, their duty to keep the world safe. But the truth was that the relationship had already happened. Master Fung couldn't take back the secret kisses they shared or their late night talks alone.

Kimiko couldn't deny that either and Raimundo had seen it in her eyes. They tried to cool things between them but couldn't deny the heat that built between them, at least Raimundo couldn't. Kimiko did better but Rai could see the effect it was having on her mental state.

The team suffered.

They began to lose showdowns because neither Raimundo or Kimiko could put themselves fully into the duty they were suppose to sacrifice everything for. Master Fung say this all with worry but still wouldn't give his blessing to a relationship between the two and Kimiko simply refused to pursue one when Master Fung so strongly denied it.

So she left, just a few weeks after Master Fung had shot their news down Kimiko left the temple. She convinced Master Fung to send her to Master Monk Guan's temple and had left tearfully in the morning without any previous warning to anyone, not even Raimundo. Raimundo lasted about a day without seeing her. In the night he snuck away to see her, even if she didn't know he was watching. He was only successful in not being noticed for the first two visits and then Kimiko spotted him. They would spend the late night and early morning hours talking until exhaustion took them over and they'd fall asleep in each other's arms. After that began Kimiko started joining the others for hunting the Wu again, thanks to Chucky Choo's transportation.

Had it not been for those secret late night meetings Raimundo knew he wouldn't have been able to control himself when he saw her just to gather the Shen Gong Wu. He could see it in Kimiko's eyes as well, the want to jump into his arms every time she saw him. But that was all that either could manage. The weight and guilt of their mission to gather the Wu and protect the world kept them from going any further, yet it was impossible to go back.

Now Kimiko was returning to the temple, just for a night to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. It would be the most significant amount of time they'd spent together in public in a long time. Omi and Clay had gone to visit Kimiko at the Master Monk Guan's a few times but Raimundo always found excuses not to go. He knew that Kimiko understood he could see her for that long without touching her, holding her, kissing her. He was pretty positive that Master Fung knew this as well yet never said anything about it. That's why Raimundo had been so surprised when Master Fung had announced that they would be having a birthday party for her. There was almost a challenge in his old eyes when he said it that had thoroughly surprised Raimundo.

'What's that old man up to?' Raimundo wondered as he watched the sun begin to set on the horizon. He was sitting on the steps of the main hall awaiting Kimiko's arrival along with the others. She was supposed to be there before sunset yet there was still no sign of the dragon of fire or her large escort. Chucky Choo had slimed down, slightly, over the past few years but Kimiko often arrived to Wu hunts late because the dragon would need a rest.

"You do not think something has happened?" Omi asked concerned.

"Chucky probably just had a heart attack," Dojo said dryly. He still wasn't completely over the yo-yo incident and always seemed jealous when Kimiko road in on Chucky. Apparently he took his job as protector/transporter much more seriously then the others realized and was convinced that Chucky wouldn't take good enough care of Kimiko.

"No need to worry fellas," Clay said point to the sky, "think that's her right there." Every looked to where Clay pointed and sure enough, dotted against the glowing sky, the form of dragon in flight was becoming clearer and clearer. A few minutes later Chucky, wheezing and huffing, landed in the courtyard with Kimiko on his back. Before the girl could even slide off Chucky shrunk and Kimiko landed with a huff in the ground.

"Is it just me or is that trip getting longer and longer every time we make it?" Chucky asked holding a hand to his heart.

"We've never made this trip before Chucky," Kimiko said with a groan, standing up and dusting herself off. It was a futile act however because a moment later the combined force of Omi and Dojo flying at her knocked her flat again.

"Kimiko!" Omi exclaimed. "I've missed you so!"

"Are you ok?" Dojo asked grabbing her face and inspecting it. "Chucky didn't hurt you when he dropped you? I'll kill him!"

"I'm fine Dojo," Kimiko said slightly mumbled through pinched cheeks. She pushed both Omi and Dojo off of her and stood and almost immediately Dojo was settled back around Kimiko's shoulders. "I told you that Chucky takes good enough care of me," she assured the green dragon and then bent slightly to return Omi's hug. He'd grown taller but still not tall enough to fully reach her.

"What do you mean good enough?" Chucky asked sounding a little hurt. The yellow dragon had grown attached to Kimiko in the time she'd spent at Guan's.

"You know what I mean Chucky," Kimiko said bending to pick Chucky up.

"Yeah, yeah," Chucky said and then glared up at Dojo from Kimiko's spread hands. "Dojo," he said curtly hurt at the insinuation that he wouldn't take care of the Dragon of Fire.

"Chucky," Dojo replied just as coolly. Kimiko rolled her eyes and then plucked Dojo off her shoulder and set both dragons on the ground not wanting to be in between them when the inevitable shouting match started. She then turned to where she knew Clay and Raimundo waited. She wanted desperately to see both of them but for very different reasons.

"Hey guys!" Kimiko said with a smile and a laugh.

"You look good Kimiko," Clay said smiling and then opened his arms up and Kimiko jumped up in to them. From behind the two Rai watched, jealousy surging through them. Not necessarily at Clay but more at the fact that they could hug that freely. Raimundo positively ached to hug Kimiko like that but knew if he started he wouldn't be able to stop. He was pretty sure that Clay and Omi both had an idea about what had happened, what was still going on between him and Kimiko but didn't feel the need to risk it.

"How you been Kimiko?" Clay asked finally setting Kimiko down from the hug that had lifted her off her feet.

"Good Clay, good," Kimiko said with a smile. She then looked around Clay and her smile faltered a little when she saw Rai. She pasted another one onto her face though and then stepped past Clay and did something that thoroughly surprised Rai by hugging him.

"Hey Rai," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Raimundo faltered only for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist lightly and hugging back. Self-control held him though and only after a few seconds he pulled back. Kimiko held on for a second longer and then broke the contact as well.

"Happy Birthday Kimiko," Rai said when she pulled away. There was a smacking sound and the two watched Clay pull his hand away from his forehead.

"Can't believe I forgot to wish you a happy birthday!" he said shaking his head. "And it's an important one too!"

"Yes," Omi agreed as they all began to walk into the temple. Clay grabbed Kimiko's bag and smiled at its weight.

"Little much for an overnight bag aye Kimiko?" he asked with a smile that Kimiko waved off.

"You know me," she said with a smile and Rai could tell hid something. He sent a questioning look her way but she seemed preoccupied with Omi who was speaking nonstop as they walked.

"Come Kimiko! Come see the party we set up" Omi said grabbing Kimiko's hand and Rai felt the same surge of jealously he had before when Kimiko hugged Clay. He shook it off and followed as Omi dragged Kimiko away. He didn't hurry though and soon there was space between them.

"She misses you too you know," a voice near Raimundo's feet said surprising him. Chucky was there slithering on the floor and Raimundo bent and offered him a hand which Chuck accepted and then settled on Rai's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Rai asked playing dumb.

"Don't worry about it," Chucky told him, "Kimiko told me everything."

"Everything?" Raimundo asked skeptical.

"Well," Chucky admitted, "I'm not sure if its everything but she told me enough. And believe me. She misses you."

"I miss her too," Raimundo admitted but the conversation ended there because he'd reached the room that they'd spent the afternoon setting up Kimiko's party in. Clay had somehow beaten him there after going to drop off Kimiko's bag and the party had already begun. Kimiko was trying to explain pin the tail on the donkey to Omi while Clay stifled his laughter.

'Just like old times,' Raimundo thought and resolved to act just as Kimiko was. They'd talked the night before about acting just like old times for the night. 'If she can do that I can to.' And with that thought in mind he joined his friends.

The party went off without a hitch and Raimundo had begun to really enjoy himself by the time that the cake had been brought out. The group; Master Fung, Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Chucky, and Dojo all sang and wished Kimiko happy birthday wishes before raising their glasses in individual toasts. Kimiko surprised everyone and raised her glass at the end.

"To the start of a new life," she said holding her glass up. Everyone chorused her and then drank but Rai hesitated for a moment. He shot her a look but she didn't t return it, just drank down her drink. The rest of the night passed along without anymore incidents that Raimundo could see. Just laughing, remembering good times, and Omi going crazy taking pictures with the new digital camera that Kimiko's father had sent her. It was well after midnight when everyone split up for bed which was well past the normal bedtime for the dragons in training. In fact Clay had to carry Omi back to bed after he'd fallen asleep which waiting his turn on Kimiko's latest version of Pochika Raider.

"Goodnight guys," Kimiko said when she had to part ways with them and head off for her own room. "Thanks for everything, it was a great birthday."

"Night Kimiko, happy birthday," Clay said tipping his head toward her before taking Omi into their room.

"Night," Rai said awkwardly unable to look her in the eye. He suddenly felt Kimiko grab his hand and drag him away from the door. She threw her arms around the surprised boy's neck and pressed her lips to his. It only took Raimundo a moment to react before he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her to him. She broke the kiss all too soon for Raimundo's liking but he knew that they were risking things for being together like this for even this short amount of time.

"Out behind the pond," Kimiko whispered quickly, "in an hour." And then she was gone disappearing into the room across from his and quickly shutting the door.

'Is she crazy?' Raimundo wondered but knew he would be out there in an hour anyway. He lay awake waiting for each minute to pass, listening to Clay's snoring and Omi's mumbling. Finally, using the moonlight to see it by, Rai's watch told him it was time to head toward Kimiko. He snuck soundlessly out of the room, pausing only to look at the door to the room that Kimiko was staying in but he moved on knowing it would do him no good to wait for her. The night to cloudless and illuminated by a nearly full moon so Rai could find his way easily, keeping to the shadows just to be careful. When he reached the area on the back side of the pond, an old meeting spot of his and Kimiko's, he was surprised to see Kimiko already there.

"Kimiko?" Rai whispered realizing she wasn't aware of his approach. She spun in surprise at his voice and smiled when she saw him. Raimundo was surprised to see her still in the clothes she'd been in at her party.

"Rai," Kimiko whispered and ran into his waiting arms. Her palms pressed flat against his chest and she buried herself into his body. Raimundo gladly wrapped his arms around her, pressing her even closer, enjoying everything from her warmth to her scent. He felt her hands bunch into his shirt and Raimundo tightened his grip.

"Kimiko," he said quietly after sometime and he felt her stir in his arms.

"I don't want this anymore Rai," she said softly surprising him, "not like this at least."

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked pulling away slightly. He still held her but pushed her back enough so he could look down at her.

"I can't take this anymore Raimundo, being apart from you like this," Kimiko explained. She pushed back even more, her grip moving to hold tight on his forearms. "Do you love me Raimundo?" she asked surprising him again.

"Of course I do Kimiko. I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeated again and again. "You know I do."

"Then its us right," she asked, "not you and me but us?"

"Us, always us," Rai answered pushing come hair out of her face.

"I give myself to you Rai. All of me to you," she said burying her face in his chest again.

"You've always had me Kimiko," Rai said bending slightly to bury his face in her hair. They remained like that for a few minutes, the silence enfolding them.

"Then lets go Raimundo," Kimiko said muffled into his chest. Rai brought his face away from her, not sure that he'd heard her right.

"What?" he asked confused by the question and sudden feel of wetness through his shirt. Kimiko pulled back from him and looked up at him with tear running down her eyes.

"They won't let us be together Rai so lets go. Lets go away from here. Tokyo, Rio, anywhere. I don't care. Anywhere that isn't here because here we can't be us."

"Kimiko where is this coming from?" Rai asked brining his hands up to cup her face, thumbs gently wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry Rai. I thought I could manage like we've been but I can't. I need to be with you, I've never felt anything like this and it hurts to much to be away from you at Guan's temple."

"Then come back here," Rai said automatically but immediately knew that wouldn't work either. He personally couldn't imagine being closer to her like that on a daily basis and not being able to hold her like he really wanted. Kimiko watched his expression as soon as he said that and knew that he realized that she could return to the temple and act like they weren't head over heels for one another.

"Please Rai, lets just go away."

"You know we can't do that Kimiko."

"Why!" she exclaimed suddenly and clasped her hands over her mouth. Both waited for someone to come out to explore the cause for the noise but after a few minutes and no one came Kimiko finally spoke again. "I'm sorry Rai but I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving tonight. Chucky said he'd take me to Hong Kong. I was hoping you'd come with me." Rai studied her face as she spoke and realized she was totally serious.

"Kimiko," he whispered in shock and Kimiko dropped her eyes thinking she'd just heard her answer. She was surprised when he stepped closer to her again and held her in his arms.

"I'd follow you anywhere," he finally said and before she could stop herself Kimiko began to sob again. "Don't cry Kimiko," Rai said trying to sooth her. It took a few minutes but she finally calmed down enough so that he could pull away.

"Kimiko," a new voice said and both Rai and Kimiko jumped. The turned to where Chucky had appeared a few feet away. "We have to get going," he told the two, "if I'm going to make it back in time to tell them what's going on."

"You're going to tell them we ran away together?" Rai questioned surprised.

"Hey, I'm a decent guy," Chucky said folding his arms in front of him.

"He really is Rai," Kimiko confirmed with a smile at the tiny yellow dragon who returned the smile.

"I'll meet you two on the other side," Chucky said pointing over the wall, "don't take too long."

"I just need to grab a few things," Rai told her, "what about you?" Kimiko smile and pointed a short distance away. The overnight bag she'd brought was sitting there waiting.

"Clay was right," she said, "it was a little heavy for an overnight bag." Raimundo smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips thinking how nice it would be that in a few hours he could do that without having to hide anymore.

"I'll be right back," he told her and then disappeared. Kimiko waited and worried, doubting not for the first time if what she was doing was right. She immediately felt better though when she saw Rai return with a small bag in hand. She automatically took the bag from him and picked up her own. Rai wrapped her hands around her waist and a wind instantly picked them both up and silently deposited them on the other side of the temple wall.

"You two ready?" a full-grown Chucky asked the two when the climbed on.

"All set Chucky," Kimiko said leaning back into Rai's chest.

"Alrighty then," Chucky said lifting off. Rai laughed after only a few minutes.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked turning slightly to look at him.

"Defiantly different then Dojo," Rai comment softly so only Kimiko could hear. She giggled slightly in response.

"Yeah but you get used to it."

They rode in silent after that, Kimiko leaning back against Rai and Rai resting his chin softly on Kimiko's head, his arms holding Kimiko to her. But as nice as it was doubts immediately began to fill his mind. He looked back at the temple that was starting to grow smaller in size. 'Chucky, defiantly moves slower then Dojo,' Rai thought about a half an hour into the trip. He looked back again toward the temple and saw it was only an indistinguishable dot now.

"Rai?" Kimiko questioned feeling him turn away.

"Stop Chucky," Raimundo called.

"Huh? What?" Chucky asked slowing down.

"Rai?" Kimiko questioned again turning to look at him. Her eyes were desperate and fearful, as if she already understood what was going through his mind. Chucky began to descend toward to the ground without being asked, he too seemed to sense what was coming.

"I can't do this Kimiko," Raimundo said as Chucky went lower. He watched Kimiko close her eyes tight before turning her face away from him.

"I understand, I won't fight you," she said softly. Rai could feel her trembling and he held back his own tremors, unbelieving about what he was about to do.

"I'm so sorry Kimiko," he said letting go of her and sliding down, unsure of what else he could say.

"I can't go back Rai," Kimiko told him not raising her eyes, not looking at him.

"I know," he said softly and she suddenly turned back to him. She looked like she wanted to do something, say something but couldn't manage it. Instead she managed to cut off a chocking sound in her throat and blink back a few tears.

"Goodbye Raimundo," she said in a shaky voice. Tears were falling freely now and she reached a trembling had toward him. He grasped it and held on, feeling his own tears come down.

"Goodbye Kimiko," he replied and held on as Chucky began to rise back into the sky. He held on as long as he could and then felt her hand slip from hers. He kept his feet firmly planted to the ground and resisted the urge to follow using his element. He instead watched her disappear from sight and then turned and began back to the temple. He was back to the temple in close to an hour, alternating between his element and walking. Feeling dejected Raimundo crawled back into his bed and closed his eyes wanting sleep to hopefully block out the regret and deep sadness that ran through his system. No sleep would come though. Thoughts of Kimiko raced through his head and what their love had down.

'Master Fung was right to forbid us,' Raimundo though covering his face with his hands, feeling tears when they landed there, 'look what its done. We're now short a dragon.' Raimundo chocked back a sob and flipped himself over, to muffle himself in his pillows. 'I don't regret the love though,' he thought later when some semblance of sleep began to take him. His last conscious thought followed him into sleep. 'Kimiko'.

"Rise and Shine partner!" came Clay's boisterous voice all too early for Raimundo. He was grateful that his face was still pressed into the pillow so Clay couldn't see. "Come on Rai! Time for breakfast!"

He listened to Clay and Omi leave and buried deeper into his pillow. 'Kimiko,' he thought his stomach hurting suddenly. 'Keep moving,' another voice in his head said and methodically Rai readied himself for the morning. Walking into the kitchen he saw Clay and Omi preparing a big breakfast.

"Have you seen Kimiko this morning?" Omi asked when he saw Raimundo enter and sit at the table. Raimundo knew Omi meant nothing by the question but still it came like a punch in the stomach. Rai grimaced.

"No I haven't Omi," Rai answered sullenly. Omi looked at Clay in confusion but Clay just shrugged not wanting to get into what ever was wrong with Raimundo without some food in his stomach. Since Kimiko had left Raimundo, despite being leader had been difficult to deal with unless they were on Shen Gong Wu hunts and Clay knew why.

'You'd think he'd be happy with Kimiko back for the night and all,' Clay thought to himself but decided not to dwell on it. Omi and Clay had just finished cooking when Master Fung entered.

"Good morning young monks," he greeted noting Rai's turned and hunched back. "I have some good news," Master Fung told them walking in.

'Must not know yet,' Rai thought totally consumed in his own mind, so consumed that he didn't hear the extra set of footsteps follow Master Fung in.

"What is the good news?" Omi asked eagerly.

"Kimiko had asked to rejoin us here at the temple."

"What!" Raimundo yelled jumping up surprising everyone. He turned to look at Master Fung but his eyes instead fell on Kimiko who was standing to the left of Master Fung, her hands folded behind her back, face solemn and eyes downcast.

"What is wrong Raimundo?" Master Fung asked concerned.

"Nothing," Raimundo responded realizing what Kimiko's return meant. "Welcome back Kimiko," he told her in his own solemn voice but smiled as he said so. Everyone, besides Kimiko and Raimundo, looked at one another with questioning eyes.

"Yes it is good to have you back Kimiko," Omi said sounding a little unsure.

"Thanks Omi, glad to be back," Kimiko replied sounding like Kimiko and yet at the same time there was flatness to her voice that surprised everyone.

"I'll leave you for now," Master Fung said turning to go. "Training will resume after breakfast." Breakfast was a quiet and uncomfortable affair. Kimiko and Raimundo sat next to one another but didn't so much as look at each other. Omi and Clay however continually exchanged worried glances wondering what was going on. They both knew that Kimiko would eventually return and hoped that it would bring Raimundo out of the seemingly endless funk he'd been in. If anything it had already made it worse.

Morning training was lackluster at best. Everyone performing their moves and attack flawlessly but everyone seemed to be lacking something. Master Fung observed this all emotionless, closely watching Raimundo and Kimiko the most. Raimundo and Kimiko went through everything like programmed robots. Both of their minds were elsewhere. Both knew that Kimiko's return meant that their love was officially snuffed out. Of course it still existed but neither would acknowledge it. Duty had won out over love.

After what felt like an eternity of training Master Fung finally called a break for lunch that Omi and Clay scrambled away for, any excuse to get away from Rai and Kimiko who seemed to both have a black rain clouds hanging over their heads.

"Raimundo, Kimiko," Master Fung called catching their attention as the two went to follow Omi and Clay, "may a have a word with the two of you?"

"Of course Master Fung," Kimiko said and Rai nodded in agreement. The two followed Master Fung through the temple grounds toward and into the empty mediation room. He stopped toward the center of the room and both stopped when he did. He kept his back turned and both waited slightly nervous, wondering if he knew of their near dissertation the night before.

"Would you not agree," Fung said suddenly snapping the two out of their thoughts, "that fire and wind are two very passionate elements?"

"Master Fung?" Rai questioned.

"Neither are bound to anything and have no set pattern. Earth is solid, reliable. Water may rage once in a while but will always settle back into a course or a pattern. But Fire and Wind are unpredictable. They can be quiet or raging at any point and time. Nothing determines their course. It is only natural that you two would find one another then."

"I don't understand Master Fung," Kimiko admitted. She looked at Rai and he seemed as puzzled as she felt.

"I know what has been occurring for the last year," he told them somberly.

"That's over know Master Fung," Kimiko said immediately.

"I don't believe you," Master Fung said softly.

"It is Master Fung," Rai agreed with Kimiko, "we know where out duty lays now."

"I regret that I had to put you through all this," Master Fung said turning toward the two finally.

"Put us through what?" Kimiko asked confused.

"This test," Master Fung explained, "that you had to suffer for so long. I must admit though that I did not expect Kimiko to leave the temple and certainly not for so long a period of time."

"I don't understand," Kimiko said sounding panicked suddenly. Rai wanted to put a comforting arm around her but hesitated unsure about what was going on.

" I'm so sorry but I had to test both your love and your dedication before I could allow it," Master Fung explained and then continued noting their confused looks. "I knew that if I forbade you two from pursuing a relationship that one of two things would had. That you'd either simply stop your relationship and feeling would die or you would deny me and continue to love one another in secret. I knew that if you did defy me that the strain would eventually lead you to eventually question the importance of your duty over love. The solution for you to be together was simple- all you would need to do was leave. Kimiko surprised me when she left for another temple and I realized how much this love really was. I've waited for Kimiko to return and for what happened last night to occur."

"You know what happened last night?" Rai said surprised.

"Yes Raimundo," Master Fung said with a smile, "very little happens that I am not aware of."

"I'm going to kill Chucky," Kimiko said looking menacing.

"Do not blame Chucky Choo," Master Fund said, "he has refused from the beginning to tell either Master Monk Guan or myself anything from the beginning. He has been a faithful confidant."

"Oh," Kimiko said softly looking embarrassed.

"Wait a second," Raimundo said bringing them back the original topic. "You've been testing us this whole year? You put us through all of that on purpose?"

"Understand Raimundo that it was never my intention to hurt either of you. There has never been a female dragon before and all were worried about what would happen when wind and fire meet like this."

"That is just awful," Kimiko said clenching her fists.

"I apologize again for my methods," Master Fung said bowing to them surprising them even more, "but it had to be done."

"So what does this all mean?" Raimundo asked.

"You proved this old man wrong."

"What?" both Rai and Kimiko exclaimed.

"I was worried that your love would over shadow your duty to the world but it has only made you both stronger in your resolve to keep this world safe," Master Fung explained.

"I could have told you that from the beginning," Raimundo said.

"Again I apologize," Master Fung repeated.

"So what does this mean?" Kimiko asked her voice catching.

"It means that you have my blessing," Master Fung said with a smile. "I must go now," he told them and walked between them, leaving the two alone in the room. Raimundo and Kimiko watched him go and there was only silence between them when he was gone from sight.

"Kimiko," Raimundo said excitedly turning to her but stopping when he saw her. She was staring at the ground, her fist clenched tightly to her sides, lower lip clenched in her teeth and she'd begun to shake. "Kimiko?" he questioned.

"What does this change Rai?" she asked looking at him suddenly. Her face held a mixture of hurt, anger, and pain that was hitting Raimundo where is hurt the most.

"What do you mean? It changes everything! We can be together," he stepped forward and tried to take her in his arms but she stepped back.

"No Rai," she said shaking her head, "we both chose duty over love. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
"Yeah that we passed Fung's stupid test! I don't get why you are acting like this!"

"You really don't understand what happened last night when you left me do you Rai?" Kimiko questioned.

"You know what I realized and why I left Kimiko?" Rai asked practically yelling and apparently surprising her because she had a shocked look on her face. "I left because I realized that I'd love you till I died but that I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't keep you safe. If I left the temple I couldn't keep you safe. But if I stayed at the temple I'd keep you safe and keep on loving you, even if you weren't there to see it."

"Rai," Kimiko said breathily, shocked by his words. "Oh Rai," she repeated and launched herself out him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I doubted you for even a moment."

"I'm not angry," he told her quietly enjoying having her in his arms at last.

"But," Kimiko began to protest but Raimundo silenced her with a kiss. As long as Kimiko was in this world he would fight forever, give anything to keep her and the world she lived in safe. He'd known that from the beginning and if Master Fung had asked him that a year ago he would have told him that.

"It only made us stronger," Rai told her when he broke the kiss.

"What did?"

"Fung's test, so don't be angry with him."

"I know," Kimiko agreed and leaned up for another kiss which Rai obliged.

"Good to know," he told her after the second kiss.

"What is?" Kimiko questioned as they walked hand and hand out of the room.

"That I can get you to agree with me when I kiss you like that." Kimiko's answer was to elbow him in the stomach.

"Don't get used to that," she told him with a smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So that's my story and I'm publishing it completely unedited because I want to put something up, its quarter to four, my hand hurts and I'm sick.

Please read and review this silly piece of fluff. I hope you enjoyed it and check out the updated version of chapter four of "Ever the Same". Hopefully chapter five will be out tomorrow as well.


End file.
